1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to electronic devices, and more particularly, to a heat management apparatus for an electronic device. The electronic device, it will be understood, will be disclosed as a mobile phone. However, it will also be understood that the electronic device may comprise a tablet, a hand held gaming device, an audio device, a remote control, among others.
2. Background Art
With increasing power in electronic devices, an undesirable side effect has been the increasing generation of heat within such devices. At the same time, the devices are becoming smaller. As such, thermal management is becoming an issue with many electronic devices, including, but not limited to mobile phones and tablets. Not only is heat generation increasing, but the smaller size of the devices limits the surface area for the dissipating of heat to the surrounding environment. In many instances, devices must be shut down, or at least partially detuned as they warm up toward the point of permanent damage.
Problematically, different cooling methods and structures have drawbacks. For example, increasing the size of the device so as to have a greater surface area for the dissipation of heat, or providing fins and the like renders the device difficult to carry and handle. Other solutions increase the circulation of air through the device through the inclusion of ports to improve the airflow passively. Problematically, such ports can fill with dust and liquids. Where active systems are utilized for increasing the airflow, such inclusion adds wear-prone components. Further, such active systems increase the power drain of the electronic device.